dqxfandomcom-20200214-history
Drak's basic offline mode intro guide
OKAY. So. Before you can play the game online proper, you have to go through a relatively short offline mode. If you try to hit the big button in the center of the launcher right away, it'll just tell you that you don't have any characters able to play online yet. Here's what you gotta do to get started. In the launcher, hit the button in the bottom left. (http://puu.sh/hd3Lk/918b7721b9.png) Then, select the left option. This'll bring up a prompt to input your account info. Do that, and then, IIRC, the game just boots up. Anyway!! Then it'll have you create two characters, your character and your sibling. Everyone starts as a human, and you'll pick your actual race at the end of offline mode. Your sibling is only used for offline mode. Don't worry too much about them. Once you get that finished up, you'll get into the game. I wrote a little walkthrough to try and keep non-Japanese speakers from getting frustrated and losing steam during the intro. DO YOUR BEST, FRIENDS. Here goes: 1) Exit the building you wake up in and go across the bridge in town to reach the church. Talk to the Wing Helmet Glasses Boy in the room to the back right. 2) He'll ask you to pick up two items for him from the villagers. There's a part of the village with two long houses facing one another. A female npc in each of these houses will give you one of the requested items. The game will play a little fanfare when you get them to let you know you've obtained them. 3) Bring those items back to boy in the church and he'll create a pillow. 4) Enter the closed door in the church for a cutscene. 5) Leave the town to go hunt down your sibling. They're in an area up and to the right - it's on the map. The name has a 森 at the end of it. Your sibling will be practicing alchemy and will give to you a hat that will boost your defense. 6) Return to the church and speak with the boy and the woman. She'll request that you retrieve a flower from a cave. 7) Leave the town again and head north until you get there. You'll want to be at least level 6 before entering the cave. 8) Spend some time leveling in the cave - stuff in here is worth a ton of exp and isn't too hard. You need to be about level 10 (Max Level in Offline Mode) to beat the boss. 9) Beat the boss at the top of the cave. 10) Go back to the village. 11) You've Done It! NOTE: Progress is not automatically saved in offline mode! In order to save, you have to go to the church and pick the top option. The first prompt is "Do you want to save?". Pick the top option and it'll play the DQ church jingle. The next prompt is "Do you want to continue?" Pick the top option for yes. BE CAREFUL BECAUSE IF YOU SELECT NO ON THE FIRST PROMPT AND NO ON THE SECOND PROMPT YOU'LL... LOSE WHATEVER PROGRESS YOU MADE... i did this...